Cubicles
by XSweet-SakuraX
Summary: An AU ItaDei songfic [Cubicles  MCR] in which Deidara is in love, but just can't shake off the feeling that he's going to die alone.


YEEEEEEEEEEEEES. ItaDei.

DISCLAAAAAAIMERRRRRR: I do not own the song [I wish, Deidara [dagnabbit, Itachi [ohhhh… or any element of Naruto. However, I do own Gerard Way. Ha ha.

Dedicated to myself, because I wrote it. Think that's stingy? I seem to find myself not caring.

-x-

-x-

C U B I C L E S .

Deidara looked down at his hands, sat on his tiny desk, and then looked back up

at the hundreds of tiny cubicles around him. Though he could hear telephones

ringing and rain hitting the grey windows, in his mind there was silence in the

room.

_It's the tearing sound of love notes_

_Drowning out these grey-stained windows_

He glanced sheepishly around, even though he knew there was no-one watching.

There never was anyone watching. They were just mindless drones, stuck down in

their cubicles, clones with no sense of humanity and no imagination left. Because

this place crushed people. He stood up slightly, just rising off his chair, and looked

determinedly down the row of identical cubicles. He saw just what he was looking

for two cubicles down.

_And the view outside is sterile_

_And I'm only two cubes down!_

He sighed silently and he saw, just over the top of the cubicle, shining black hair

and a stunning, soft, somewhat emotionless face. He sat back down, blushing. The

man never saw him. He admired him everyday, adoring him from just two

cubicles away, but the man never noticed him. Deidara picked up a stack of

papers, shook his white blonde hair out of his cerulean eyes, and started walking

down the row to the photocopier. The man didn't even blink, let alone turn

around, as he passed. Deidara looked down sadly and lifted up the photocopier

top.

_I'll photocopy all the things that we could be _

_If you took the time to notice me_

As he walked slowly back down the row, Deidara noticed that the man had turned

around and was facing him, while taking objects from his desk and roughly

shoving them into a box on his lap. As Deidara walked past, the man gave him a

heart-stopping smile and Deidara noticed deep, obsidian eyes looking back into

his own. He turned slightly pink and smiled back, then continued down the row.

He sat in his chair, blushing furiously, devastated. He was leaving. The man was

leaving. Why else would he be clearing out his desk? Deidara put his head on his

hands and cursed himself for being so shy around the stunning man.

_But you can't now_

_I don't blame you_

_And it's not your fault that no-one ever does._

He looked up, close to tears, and cursed himself again for being so weirdly

obsessive. He didn't even know the man's name. Over the top of the blank wall of

his cube, he saw the man stand up and begin to walk away. Deidara span around

on his chair, trying wildly to formulate some kind of plan. Deidara looked over the

top of the cubicles and saw the man shake hands with someone he didn't

recognise. He stood up hurriedly and began to make his way, as calmly as possible,

down the endless rows to the watercooler. He leaned on the wall and, smirking,

put his foot slightly out. As the dark-haired man turned, his foot collided with

Deidara's and he tripped onto the floor, the cardboard box tumbling from his

elegant hands. Deidara quickly swapped his smirk for an expression of mock

surprise as he bent down, apologising profusely, to replace the man's belongings

back in the box.

"I'm sorry, yeah. I, I didn't see you…"

The man looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Deidara's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that response.

"I, no, I mean, I just…"

The man smiled smugly and put his right hand out.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief and took the man's hand in his own.

"Deidara. Just Deidara."

"Well, Deidara-san…_did_ you do that on purpose…?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…no, yeah."

"No yeah? And that would mean?"

"…uhh…no, un."

Itachi shook his head.

"Fine."

He gathered up the last of his belongings and stood up.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, cutie."

He winked and strutted out the door, leaving a confused Deidara alone once

more.

_But you don't work here anymore_

_It's just a vacant 3 by 4_

_And they might fill your place, a temporary stand-in for your face_

_This happens all the time, and I can't help but think I'll die alone._

-x-

-x-

**A/N: Yes indeed. There won't be a sequel, so, I'm sorry if you want one. Well, if you persuade me hard enough [Itachi: heh heh then maybe I'll write one. But, yeah, review and all that. If you haven't heard the song, then listen to it, it is AMAZING. Aufwiedersehen, my friends : much love x**


End file.
